Flowery Sweet
by Muffinsama
Summary: He turned around, never letting go of the human he was carrying like a not particularly heavy grocery bag, and walked away like a predator that had caught its prey and was going to devour it in peace. - Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

_Prompt from the Durarara! Kinkmeme_

_In some point of their fighting, Shizuo accidentally notices Izaya's skin smells very, verysweet. And he looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo_

_oooovvvvvvvvvvvvvessssssssss s them sweets. So after a while he becomes obsessed with it until one day, he decides to lick it to prove to himself that he's just hallucinating and Izaya (who always smelled like trash) hasn't become some kind of human size lollipop, but once he does he can't get enough~ _

_SMUT IS MANDATORY _

_BONUS:_

_-If Izaya's sweat and/or cum tastes like something sweet (vanilla, coconut? you choose the flavor~)_

_-If Izaya had been trying to hide his own smell for years, but the reason it's now noticeable is that the cologne, treatment, pill, whichever thing he used to cover his smell suddenly became discontinued_

* * *

Wisps of smoke floated above Shizuo's blond head, as he and his old friend and employer, Tom, waited for the light to turn green.

It was a very hot day, one of those days you could smell the streets' tar in the air, and the many cars' exhaust fumes became almost suffocating, combined with the stench coming from the sewers.

Still, Shizuo wasn't as disgusted by the smell, as the hundreds of people wearing masks to avoid having to smell the air, because as long as the stench of the _flea_ was absent, almost everything smelled great to the smoker.

"How about we call it a day, after we visit this next guy. I think I've been out in the sun for too long." Tom said, his face very red, as he tried to shield his head from the sun, by standing in Shizuo's shadow.

"Yeah." The blond grunted, his reply barely audible over the sound of howling engines, and screeching brakes.

They crossed the street and entered a dull, concrete building, ascending the stairs, while Tom wheezed and complained about exercise induced asthma.

They reached the third floor and knocked on the second door to the left. As expected, no one answered.

"Nakamura-san!" Tom shouted, out of breath still, while Shizuo tried hard not to break the door down with his constant knocking.

"Nakamura-san, open up, we need to talk to you." Tom said patiently, while Shizuo closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Fucking debtors always pretending not to be home.

"Tom-san-" Shizuo began, without even having to finish the sentence. Tom nodded and pushed his glasses up the sweaty bridge of his nose, while he took a few steps back.

Shizuo promptly gave the wodden door a sharp kick that sent it flying inwards into the apartment's shabby hallway.

He stomped inside threateningly, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, as he heard a scared whimper coming from a dark corner of the room.

An elderly man was curled up there, shielding his head, as Shizuo approached like a predator.

"Please, please, I'll pay you back. I promise. Once my new brand of deodorants becomes a success I'll pay you back! Just please don't hurt me!" The man begged, while a slightly irritated Tom followed Shizuo inside, coughing at the dusty air invading his nose.

"That's what you told us last time, Nakamura-san." Tom muttered, looking around the room, before his gaze settled on the man. "It's been over 6 months, and we have yet to see a penny."

"I'm sorry. I had some problems marketing my product, but the drugstore across the street promised to sell my new collection of body wash, deodorant and perfume in a few weeks." The man was standing up slowly, under Shizuo's glowering gaze.

"I can give you the 100 bucks I got from a costumer yesterday." He produced a few clean, neatly stacked bank notes.

Shizuo took them and held them against the small amount of light that made it through the half closed blinds, to make sure they weren't fake.

As he held them close to his face to search for the watermark, he smelled a strange, but absolutely pleasant odor emitting from the bills.

A mixture between the smell of orange blossoms and something he recognized as vanilla. There was another, delicious smell mixed in, but he couldn't tell what exactly it was. Just that it made his whole body buzz with pleasant vibrations.

"Are they real, Shizuo?" Tom asked, noticing his bodyguard's lack of movement.

"Uh, yeah." The blond said absent mindedly, reluctantly lowering the bills and feeling the smell slowly ebb away, which immediately filled him with regret.

If this was what that man's deodorant smelled like, then dammit, he would buy every last bottle this man had to offer and soak his pillow, in fact his entire bed, and couch, and clothing with it. He had never smelled anything so mouth wateringly good before.

"D'you have a sample of that deodorant you're creating?" Shizuo asked, surprising himself and the two other men in the room.

"Yeah, I do actually." The man said, while his face lit up, at the possibility of selling something. He walked towards a very old and dusty cupboard and took out a transparent glass vial.

The he pulled out a tissue and let three drops of the liquid soak into it, before expertly waving it through the air, and handing it to Shizuo.


	2. Chapter 2

The body guard salivated at the mere thought of experiencing this smell so close and held it to his nose expectantly — and gagged immediately, dropping the soft tissue to the ground and taking huge gulps of air through his mouth, to avoid using his now thoroughly abused nose.

"What the fuck is this shit?! It smells fucking awful!" He exclaimed angrly, while rubbing at his nose, which had even begun to run in protest.

The deodorant, or perfume or whatever the hell that was, smelled like a concentration of sweat, piss and something vaguely akin to stomach acid. Actually, it even managed surpass the fucking louse's stench.

"But this is what a real man should smell like, isn't it?" The old man said, vaguely offended, while Tom curiously picked uo the tissue.

"Don't, Tom-san, that shit is poison!" Shizuo warned, but it was already too late. Tom almost fainted and had to lean against a wall, while he coughed and gagged all at the same time.

"All those artificial smells are just so feminine. A man isn't supposed to smell like flowers. This is the smell of hard work, something a lady must find attractive." Nakamura prattled happily, unbothered by Tom, who was about to vomit onto his floor.

Shizuo decided to ignore the delusional maniac and concentrated on patting Tom's back, hoping he would regain his breath, while unintentionally coming close to breaking the other man's ribcage.

"Ow, ow, ow. Shizuo. Stop! I'm fine." Tom yelled, causing Shizuo to rip his hand away before he did some real damage.

"Ahh, the whole place reeks now." Shizuo mumbled angrily, his voice sounding odd, because he was holding his nose as tightly as possible.

Tom shakily got up, his sun burnt skin looking considerably paler. He shuddered once more, breathing in through his mouth.

"No wonder that stuff doesn't sell." Tom sighed. "No offense, but it smells horrible. "

"Eh? Horrible you say?" The old man seemed to be genuinely surprised, opening his milky gray blueish eyes to full size, which made him look considerably younger. "But I had a customer just yesterday. Young, good looking fellow...smelled good, too. He said it was the best perfume he had ever smelled."

"I call bullshit." Shizuo grumbled irritatedly. Tom nodded.

"I think that man was making fun of you, Nakamura-san. I doubt anyone could possibly like this smell." Tom said softly, trying to break it to the man, that his product was a complete failure.

"What do you mean?" The old man asked, eyes wide with slight horror.

"He's saying that it fucking sucks." Shizuo shouted, losing control of his anger very, very quickly.

The old man fell to his knees, as if everything he had lived for had just caved in on him. He even started sobbing pathetically, glancing up at Shizuo every few seconds with too dry eyes for someone who was supposed to be crying, as if to see if the blond man felt at least a little sorry.

He didn't. And he made this very clear when he turned his angry stare away from the old man.

"Tom-san. I'm going. Fucker pisses me off." He mumbled. Tom nodded understandingly.

"Nakamura-san. We'll leave for now. Just contact us when you have our money." And it was obvious that even if this man did make that much money, he wouldn't voluntarily give it to them, which meant that 3 months from now, they'd be back here, trying to collect the debt again. "Have a good day."

Shizuo left without a word of goodbye, knowing that he'd see this guy again rather soon. Tom followed quickly after him.

"Let's take the elevator this time." The brown haired debt collector, whose face was slowly starting to regain the color of a cooked lobster, suggested.

Shizuo lit a cigarette, completely ignoring all the 'No smoking' signs.

"Yeah." The taller man agreed, still holding his nose, which was aching, as if he had recently snorted acid, while his fingers left stupid looking, red imprints on his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

They were accompanied by three abandoned garbage bags on their elevator ride downstairs, and it was only after Shizuo had finally left the run down building, that he decided to let go of his nose.

The air was no less dry and warm, and it still seemed to be trying to draw every last drop of water out of his body through his pores, but there was a soft, almost flowery scent that seemed to wash the air around him clean of any unpleasant smell.

His nose twitched in recognition and seemed to recover from the horrible smell it had experienced before.

"Well, I'm going home." Tom said, sniffing the air curiously, though the sudden fresh smell didn't seem to effect him as much as Shizuo. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." The younger man said to Tom's retreating back. A soft breeze made the scent grow stronger, indicating that its source was somewhere in the opposite direction of the wind. Somehow, Shizuo felt, and probably looked, a lot like a dog following the scent of a bitch in heat.

This scent was just so unearthly good, he had to follow it, and he had to find where it came from to smell it in a more concentrated form, or else, he was almost convinced, he wouldn't be able to survive.

He knew he was being looked at strangely by all the mask wearing humans who couldn't understand the desperation this smell awoke within him. They couldn't smell it through the thick, white fabric of their masks.

With incredible satisfaction, he noted that the smell had gotten more intense. His heart began to beat faster with excitement.

Whatever it was, and he highly suspected the smell to come either from a tree that was in blossom, or possibly a bakery, where sweet cake was being freshly baked, he needed to smell it more, needed it to fill every last fiber of his body so much, that it turned into a hunger interlaced with desire, that very much resembled carnal arousal.

He was completely blind to his surroundings, but he realized somewhere in the back of his mind, that he wasn't too far away from his own apartment.

Any thought was overpowered by the smell invading his lungs, and the euphoric feeling of getting closer and closer and closer, just a bit more.

Shizuo was in some sort of heaven, when he turned a corner and a strong wave of orange blossom, vanilla, flower smelling air hit him, making random pictures of beautiful, exotic gardens, flash before his eyes, and he vaguely wondered if this was what Eden, or Nirvana, or whatever some religious people believed in, was like.

The blond man realized he had never actually been this happy, and his heart leapt faster and faster, as the smell seemed to kiss every exposed patch of his skin softly, and he sighed as if in love.

Another, even stronger wave of the scent made him almost dizzy, before he instinctively turned right again, and was looking at a rather plain street, that seemed to be brought to live by the vivid scent.

A beautiful figure approached him gracefully, glossy, black hair glistening in the sun's warm light, flawless, pale skin practically sparkling. He looked into a very symmetric face, with elegant, naturally thin eyebrows, high cheekbones that made the entire face look rounder, full, pale pink lips, and a small, pointy nose that looked absolutely cute.

His heart was still beating too fast with excitement, when it was being ripped right out of his chest by the realization, that he knew those bright red eyes, even with the long, dark eyelashes hooding them for a second as the person blinked coyly without intention.

"I-Izaya?!"


	4. Chapter 4

The person in question made a half pirouette, sending dark hair and the faux fur jacket's hood flying slightly, as the man whirled around with very feminine elegance and automatically sprinted in the opposite direction.

The blond man stood there in shock, watching the informant hurry away from him, while the scent hit him like a fist this time, blowing any kind of rational thought out of his brain, along with the capability of controlling his limbs, which moved off their own, as they followed the figure that grew smaller with every passing second.

He simply ran after the louse, as if the scent had manifested into an invisible string that pulled him along, while he wished to get rid of his shirt badly, because the sun was burning down mercilessly, and made every step exhausting.

It made him wonder how the louse still managed to run so quickly and not faint on the spot, since he had zipped his jacket up to his chin, and was wearing his black jeans.

However, Shizuo slowly caught up with the informant, a very rare feat, fuelled by the desire to just grab his fragile arms, lean down to bury his nose in the smaller man's neck and just breathe in the delicious smell.

It didn't matter that it was the louse. Not at the moment at least.

Izaya had always disgusted him, not physically, because it just so happened that he was a cleanly louse, and kind of pretty, even though Shizuo had never really wanted to admit it to himself, but rather emotionally, because Izaya's personality was what Shizuo could only describe as poisonous.

It didn't stop him from reaching out now, barely brushing the soft fur of the jacket's hood, yanking him back and lifting him into the air at the same time, so that Izaya's feet couldn't reach the ground anymore by just a few inches.

He kicked his legs a little, looking a lot like a turtle that fallen onto its back, before he twisted in Shizuo's grip and grinned venomously at the bodyguard.

"Well, Shizu-chan. I guess I should congratulate you on finally managing to catch me." He drawled in sing song voice that sounded so much softer to Shizuo's ears, with the scent filling his nostrils. "It only took you around eight years, so you must be really proud."

Now that Shizuo had caught the louse, he suddenly realized that he had no idea, just what the hell he even wanted from him.

It actually seemed like a nice idea to just stand there, hold up the flea, whose weight was barely noticable to Shizuo, and breathe in as deeply as he could.

"Shizu-chan?" The informant seemed to be confused by the taller man's silence, and his lack of rage or schadenfreude or anything else he might have been able to predict.

Slowly a crowd was gathering around them, curiously looking back and forth between the smaller man, who was still hovering above the sidewalk, and the blond man, who stared at Izaya, mesmerized and unmoving, with a strangely cute expression of wonder on his face.

The bodyguard, who was completely oblivious to the people staring at the two of them, couldn't rip his eyes away from Izaya's face, whose beauty he had never really had the time to appreciate.

"Shizu-chan!" The informant yelled, slightly louder, and for once, there was no playful or sarcastic tone to his voice.

Thin legs tried to kick him in the shins, and it was only when he was hit, the pain just barely registering in his mind, that he found his way back to reality.

It was hard to concentrate with the flowery, absolutely appetizing smell distracting him and wrapping him in a cloud of warmth and comfort, but he managed to realize that they had suddenly turned into an object of interest to several people, who even sat down and started unpacking drinks and snacks.

He turned around, never letting go of the human he was carrying like a not particularily heavy grocery bag, and walked away like a predator that had caught its prey and was going to devour it in peace. He twitched when he heard the crowd he was leaving behind boo faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Izaya whined, probably prepared to have his ass kicked badly, though he masked his anxiety very well. "Put me down!"

Shizuo dropped him, once they had reached a shadowy alleyway, that no one who cared about their property and physical integrity would dare to take a step into.

Izaya landed on his ass, which he rubbed with a sour expression on his face, after he got up.

It was obvious, that he didn't think of Shizuo as much of a threat, even though the man had repeatedly announced that he would kill him, and had the strength to do so without much of a hassle. He was capable of snapping his neck, killing the informant before he could even realize what was happening.

"Seriously what's up with you today? Did the sun get to you? Ah, I guess wishing for Shizu-chan to die from heat stroke is too much to ask. Your cranium is probably too thick to let any heat through, although that way it most likely takes up a lot of space, meaning your brain is really tiny, which in turn explains why you're so incredibly stupid."

The informant babbled on and on in an almost sympathetic tone of voice, while Shizuo paid no attention to what he was saying.

His honey brown eyes were glued to a bead of sweat that was rolling down the side of Izaya's face, over his cheek bone, and running quickly to his jaw, which was moving because he was still talking.

The scent was very strong and unbelievably delicious, he could almost, _almost_ taste it in the air, but it just wasn't enough. He wanted to really taste it on his tongue.

"—unless you believe that your personality isn't simply defined by decisions and feelings your brain creates. Ah, but there's the catch, since we have established that your brain doesn't function properl— whaa?!"

Shizuo didn't think, didn't contemplate what horrible, stupid mistake he was making, when he leant down, inhaling greedily and extended his tongue, catching the drop of sweat, that was about to fall to the ground uselessly.

The tiny drop of liquid tingled on his tongue, and he should have been so disgusted by licking a person's, no not person, a _louse's sweat_, if it wasn't for the overpowering, incredibly _sweet_ taste flooding his mouth immediately, that caused his mouth to water even further, diluting the taste regrettably, but also carrying it to every corner of his mouth.

Shizuo groaned in delight, while Izaya's widened eyes looked back and forth between the taller man's right and left eye, dumbfoundedly and slightly horrified.

"What...the hell are you doing?!" the brunet gasped out, his voice just a tiny bit higher than before. He flinched rather violently, when Shizuo's head settled in the crook of his neck, nose digging into the soft, pale skin and another low groan left the blond's lips as he breathed in.

"Sh-Shizu-chan?" Izaya sounded genuinely anxious now. Shizuo assumed it was because he expected his carotid artery to be bitten through by the bodyguard's sharp teeth. "Hey, what's gotten into you?"

The uncertain tremble in Izaya's voice only served to make this experience so much better, while Shizuo just rested there, one hand sneaking to the small of the other man's back.

"Your smell..." Shizuo muttered, leaving the sentence unfinished, for there were really no words to describe what Izaya smelled like. Even the best smelling flower, or food couldn't compare to this scent.

"Ah, annyoing isn't it? And I tried so hard to cover it up, but that stuff I bought yesterday didn't help at all. To think I paid a hundred bucks for that disgusting perfume and the scent didn't even last for half an hour."

To Shizuo, this all sounded all too familiar, but he didn't particularily care, as he felt the overwhelming urge to really taste the incredibly soft skin that was so close to his lips. He just wanted to lick and possibly bite a little, just to see if the flea's blood would taste good, too.

He repressed this urge — for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya struggled in his grip just slightly, although now he seemed to be aware of the danger Shizuo's strength posed to him physically, so he tried not to waste energy on fighting him, since it wouldn't pay off anyway and would most likely get him horribly injured.

After all, no matter how incredibly disturbing and creepy Shizuo's behavior towards him was all of a sudden, he had not tried to hurt him yet, so Izaya thought he might be able to endure having the monster so close to him.

"Why would you want to cover your smell?" Shizuo asked, vaguely angry, although said smell was soothing his rage, nipping it in the bud. The thought that all this time he had been missing out on this scent, just because the stupid louse had covered it with awful smelling deodorants or perfumes was almost maddening.

"Why wouldn't I?!" The informant exclaimed, seeming very appalled by the thought of someone living their life smelling like this, while Shizuo thought he had reached heaven, just from smelling this.

"Enlighten me." Shizuo grumbled against the other man's skin, not once wasting a thought on how homoerotically he was touching the louse, nuzzling his neck like that, because his mind was completely crammed with much more inappropriate things he thought of doing to the flea.

It really was a miracle that he hadn't sexually molested the informant yet, but that was only because he was testing his own limits, knowing that he had all the time in the world, now that Izaya was within his grasp and unable to go anywhere any time soon.

"Well—" Izaya took a large gulp of air, preparing for another rant, while his cheeks flushed just slightly, his mouth pulling into an annoyed pout, that made Shizuo clench his jaw in self restraint.

"First of all, this scent got me groped on a daily basis. And some people didn't stop there! I've been stalked because of this stupid smell!"

Shizuo chuckled lowly. Ohh, the informant didn't know just what he was in for. Being stalked or groped was nothing compared to what he had in store for him.

"And the hordes of chicks that tried to get me to tell them what body wash I'm using. It's not like I want to smell like this. I just do!"

Apparently, Izaya had a lot of pent up aggressions towards his own body odor, and had never actually had anyone he could talk to about it. Otherwise he would have probably paid more attention to the situation he was in.

He was pressed up against a concrete wall, with his worst enemy greedily sniffing his neck and said man's hands getting bolder, as they snaked underneath the jacket and travelled up a sweat damp back.

"Mh." Shizuo 'responded', though it was more the kind of sound he would make when eating something very delicious, than an actual reply. Izaya didn't seem to care either way, because he was still relieving himself of the frustration his scent had caused him over the years

"Not to mention the _bees_. Apparently they thought I was some kind of exotic flower, and they weren't very happy when they noticed that I couldn't provide them with food. I was stung more times than I could count and I'm allergic to bees! I almost suffocated!"

Had this situation been anywhere near normal, Shizuo would have regretted that the flea hadn't actually died, or actually bothered to remember what the louse had told him, to use it against him. But he was too busy feeling up the brunet's shoulder blades.

"So you tell me, why I wouldn't be willing do anything to cover it up." Izaya was slightly out of breath after talking so much, and the heat seemed to be getting to him now. After all, he was dressed as if he expected there to be a snow storm today.

"Why do you smell like this in the first place?" Shizuo asked, simply to keep Izaya distracted, while one of his hands crawled to the informant's chest.

"I obviously fell into a large pot of perfume when I was little." Izaya scoffed, and Shizuo forced himself to look up into the informant's both annoyed and amused red eyes.

"Seriously?"


	7. Chapter 7

An obnoxious laugh made Shizuo regret asking, and he paid attention to the skin that was only half an inch away from his lips instead, intoxicating him so heavily, that he wondered if he would have some kind of hang over from it.

That there would be withdrawal symptoms was very obvious already, since even the thought of not having this scent around him was almost physically painful.

"Ahahaa, noo, you've been watching too much Asterix." Shizuo briefly looked up in confusion, but went right back to almost kissing and licking Izaya's collar bone.

For once, Shizuo was the one who had set up a trap, watching Izaya talk obliviously, while unaware that he wouldn't be getting out of this one.

"It's a tv show for children. It was a comic at first, actually, but it got turned into a tv series because it was so popular. Asterix is a French comic, but it was translated into many languages. And there's that fat guy, Obelix, who fell into the pot filled with magical potion and was strong for the rest of his life."

Shizuo almost laughed, barely listening to Izaya babble about a tv show for children, while the bodyguard's thoughts were in no way appropriate for kids and would have most likely made a grown adult uncomfortable.

The hand that had made it to the informant's chest was meanwhile searching for the small protrusion of a nipple, the very smooth skin beneath his calloused fingers feeling heavenly soft.

"So why _do_ you smell like this?" Shizuo asked, very impressed by his own capability of still forming coherent sentences, when the blood he would have needed in his brain to form sentences, had long since travelled _lower_.

Just keep him distracted for a little longer. It would be all the more awesome to see the horror in Izaya's eyes, when he realized that all this time, he had been letting the blond man touch him, and the devastation that followed afterwards, because he hadn't noticed, despite being oh so smart. And of course the humilliation falling into Shizuo's trap would cause him.

"I don't know! Apparently I've smelled like this all my life. I started to do different things to cover up my scent when I entered middle school. Some worked, some didn't..._ahh!_"

Shizuo had finally reached the limits of his self control, and had pinched the nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. His lips finally contacted with Izaya's neck, tongue peaking out between his parted lips to have a taste.

It was like licking on a cone of nice, soft chocolate ice cream, only that the informant's skin tasted even sweeter, and had a delectable and very unique flavor, which was slightly fruity, but also creamy, like warm chocolate. To put it simply, it was better than anything Shizuo had ever tasted in his whole life, and needless to say, he needed more of it. Badly.

"Shi-...zu-chan?" The brunet whispered uncertainly, like a small boy trapped in the dark, while his body began to quiver lightly.

Teeth were nipping at his skin, while strong lips were sucking on it, leaving red hickeys as a mark of possession.

Shizuo's blunt nails were scraping over the top of Izaya's left nipple, making him shudder with something that wasn't just dread, while the other hand had found the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down, almost ripping it off.

Izaya felt Shizuo's labored breath against his damp skin, as the jacket was pulled apart, Izaya's scent getting stronger, once he had been freed from the clothing that had barely blockwed it.

"Shizu-chan—" Izaya's voice had gained a desperate quality, and it sounded like music to Shizuo's ears. For so long he had been wanting to have the informant under his control, to be the one who made him miserable, and watch him break before him.

The black v-neck shirt was shredded to pieces, and Shizuo growled, when the scent got even stronger, as he licked down Izaya's smooth, subtly muscular stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya started violently, when he felt a hand on his belt, as it was being opened. He tried to move his hands, tried to push the taller man away, but one strong hand held both of his wrists behind his back together tightly. They scraped against the wall behind him uncomfortably, although that was the least of his concerns.

"Shizu-chan, stop!" Izaya tried again, sounding even more desperate and miserable than before. The blond man didn't even listen to him. "Shizu...stop! Stop, stop, _stop, stop, stop_" He said it many, many times, until it didn't even sound like a word to him anymore

"Shut up, fucking annoying flea." Izaya actually listened to Shizuo, knowing that he could kill him with his bare hands in all sorts of hideous ways.

Finally Shizuo looked up, having unzipped the louse's fly and dragged his pants to his ankles, blood red boxers being the only thing the informant still wore properly.

Izaya was undoubtedly scared, fear glistened in his eyes, his face deathly pale, petal-soft looking lips trembling, while he breathed in irregularily. Revenge was very sweet. Literally even.

"Stop." Izaya whispered hopefully, though the stern and hungry look in Shizuo's eyes clearly told him that he wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Shizuo..." Shizuo felt strangely happy at hearing the flea call him by his actual name, and not the nickname he hated so much. "...don't — don't..."

Unfortunately, any part of Shizuo that might have realized that he was dropping to a dangerously low level by forcing intimacy on someone was long gone. And he didn't even do it because he loved the louse, hell no, he fucking hated him, but simply out of filthy sexual desire.

Shizuo felt himself harden at having a compeltely vulnerable, almost crying flea in front of him, completely under his control, and tasting better than any existent dessert.

Shizuo laughed lowly, animalistically, and grabbed the hem of red boxers, dragging them down and immediately noticing the smell intensifying.

Hungrily, the blond man pressed his face into a soft thigh, paying no attention to the whimper that left the smaller man's mouth, and _licked_ the skin, that was jumping slightly as the smaller man's muscles contracted.

"Didn't expect you to be so pathetic, Izaya-_kun_." Shizuo said tauntingly, causing the shorter man to tense yet again, as he tried to regain control.

Izaya realized then, that he really only had two choices. Either he went along with what Shizuo was doing and therefore denied that he was out of control, which would mean having to let the disgusting monster touch him, or he could struggle and resist, to no avail obviously, but at least he wouldn't surrender without a fight.

Unable to decide between a rock and a hard place, Izaya looked down into Shizuo's face, eyes wide, but there was still a small sliver of hope in them.

"What? You want me to show you mercy and give up this chance of getting my revenge for the eight years of my life you more or less ruined?!" Shizuo sounded genuinely upset. Not just angry, but upset in a way that indicated that Izaya's constant harassment had hurt him on an emotional level.

And maybe if Shizuo hadn't been kneeling in front of him and talking against his thigh, Izaya might have felt just a little sorry.

Shizuo laughed without any joy. In truth, the feeling of accomplishment in his chest felt hollow and brought no real happiness, just a small sense of grim satisfaction.

The blond man laughed again, almost feverishly, and breathed in to calm himself, while the person Izaya continued to make him angry, and the smell he had spontaneously named after its source, _Izaya_ calmed him down and soothed him, while making him unexpectedly emotionally vulnerable.

In a way, he was drunk off Izaya's smell, and he could get rather depressed when intoxicated.

"You want me to forget about all the years you've made me feel like a worthless piece of shit?"

And to make this situation just a little more surrealistic, the ex bartender moved his lips away from his arch enemy's bare thigh, and closed his hand tightly around the informant's limp dick.


	9. Chapter 9

There was an immediate response coming from Izaya, as he groaned throatily at the harsh treatment.

"Hurts?" Shizuo asked, tugging at the informant's most sensitive part hard enough to make Izaya realize just how vulnerable he was. "I could rip it clean off."

Izaya twitched and tried to pull away, but Shizuo simply held him more tightly and moved his face closer to the other man's stomach, breathing in deeply.

"You yourself are already enough of a dick, you definitely don't need one." The debt collector whispered against the smaller man's skin, dragging teeth over the hard plane of Izaya's pale stomach.

The blond man made an appreciative sound, enjoying the informant's smell, which seemed to grow stronger and more spicy and fruity, as fear made him break out in a cold sweat.

Noting the other man's lack of resistence, and the deeply satisfying horror in his red eyes, Shizuo gave the length in his hand a few soothing pumps, that caused the informant's eyes to grow wider, as his body began to react.

Shizuo grinned, and then laughed openly, almost good naturedly, deciding to keep stroking Izaya to elicit a reaction from the petrified, silent man.

"Getting hard, huh?" Shizuo found that he liked this fact, very much in fact, and his by now painful erection was proof enough of that fact.

Izaya blushed lightly, too ashamed to say anything, as he avoided looking at the blond, and shivered.

Shizuo rolled his tongue around Izaya's belly button, before pushing it into the tiny hole, swirling it around and enjoying the taste, grinning when Izaya hissed, suppressing a groan, as his dick grew warmer in the blond man's grip and grew.

"Why do you taste so good?" Shizuo asked, not really expecting a reply, because Izaya no longer seemed to feel like rambling non sense about stupid tv shows, or possible reasons why he thought the blond to be stupid.

The blond was surprised, when he felt the hand that was stroking the informant's quickly growing erection slicken. He pulled away from Izaya's belly to look up at him, a look of shame and shock written all over Izaya's face, before he let go of Izaya's length and raised his hand to look at it in the light.

A small, wet smear of clear liquid glistened on his skin, and he sniffed it curiously, immediately growing more hungry, as he licked his palm and hummed in delight.

And then, Shizuo, purely out of instinct, leant down and licked at the leaking tip of his worst enemy's hardened length, savoring the taste, before wrapping his lips around the warm flesh and moving his head down slowly and carefully.

It wasn't like Izaya had never received a blowjob, or that he had never experienced this kind of touch before, but seeing Shizuo do it was just — too unrealistic for him to fully grasp.

More, the debt collector's touch was actually enjoyable, if he ignored that just a few minutes ago, he had feared that Shizuo would try to neuter him with his bare hands.

A low moan built in the younger man's throat and his hands twitched against his back, as he was engulfed by silky, warm wetness, and his eyes closed on instinct to be able to feel more of the tingling sensation of the blond's tongue licking him deftly.

Meanwhile, Shizuo enjoyed the power he had over Izaya, and had to keep himself from the informant, as the most delicious taste filled his mouth and made spit gather in his mouth uncontrollable.

It was torturous, to only be able to lick and suck at the sweet skin, without being able to chew and swallow, like he would do with food.

As a kid, he had often gotten angry when chewing gum, because it tasted so delicious, but his mother had told him not to swallow it. He had done so sometimes anyway, but he had always feared that it would cause his insides to stick together.

And as revenge for all the times the addicting candy had tormented him in his childhood, he moved his head down further now, sucking on something that maybe tasted like it, but wasn't candy at all, and tried to swallow with difficulty.


	10. Chapter 10

His ears twitched when Izaya moaned loudly, feeling the muscles of Shizuo's throat contract around him, while the blond man pulled back again, trying not to choke and feeling deeply disappointed that swallowing wasn't possible.

His hand snuck towards the button of his pants and opened it, pulling down the zipper, because the clothes were restraining the hard flesh beneath it.

After this was done, his hand returned to stroking the part of Izaya's erection he couldn't fit inside of his mouth, and fondling his testicles, which were starting to draw up, as orgasm approached.

Shizuo inwardly grinned, deciding that he would mock the informant forever for not being able to last long, while it never registered in his mind that he was the one who would be mocked for knowing said fact to begin with, and for sucking off his worst enemy and _enjoying_ it immensely.

Shizuo hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly, making obscene slurping sounds, while he pulled his hand away from Izaya's crotch, letting some of the spit and precum that was dripping out from between his lips gather on two of his fingers, making sure they were slick.

Pushing his knee in between the other man's knees, which were pressed together, he made Izaya spread his legs slightly, the dark haired man being too distracted by his oncoming climax to notice.

Then, his wet fingers moved over throbbing skin away from his member, pressing playfully against his perineum, which made Izaya groan breathlessly and clench his muscles, before reaching his back entrance and circling it teasingly.

He could feel Izaya stiffen, because despite the absolutely delicious look of pleasure on his flushed face, and the desperate, raw lust in his glazed over eyes, he seemed to notice Shizuo's hand going astray.

"Shi...Shizu-chan—" Izaya whispered pitifully, as he immediately knew that he couldn't do anything to stop Shizuo from doing whatever he wanted, but pleading with his eyes anyway.

If he didn't have a say in this, Izaya at least hoped that Shizuo wouldn't cruelly hurt him in such damageable places.

Izaya saw white when both fingers pushed into him at the same time, the mere thought of something so vile and sordid, and the way Shizuo energetically sucked at him, pushing him over the edge with a throaty cry.

He cried out again, when Shizuo's fingers prodded at his prostate unintentionally, and his orgasm gained strength, as he helplessly released into his arch enemy's mouth.

Once Izaya stopped twitching and the muscles in his lower stomach ceased to contract rythmically, Shizuo pulled his mouth away, keeping his lips pressed together tightly, so none of the liquid would flow from his mouth.

Curiously, he swirled the white semen in his mouth several times, his eyes dropping closed at the divine taste, while his fingers were still within the other man, pushing into the silky, warm walls.

He tried to keep the liquid in his mouth for as long as possible, before he swallowed reluctantly and groaned.

The informant was still panting, and his knees buckled, and gave out eventually. Shizuo held on to his waist with one hand and let him slide down the wall carefully, despite the fact that he usually would have wanted Izaya to get hurt, especially if it was in a way as undignified as this.

Exhausted from orgasm, and shocked beyond smart replies.

Shizuo moved the fingers that were still within Izaya experimentally, watching him jolt in pleasure and wiggle his hips, both moving away from the touch and leaning into it.

Right then, a suspicion surfaced within Shizuo's mind, one that made him frown angrily, while rage lay heavily in his stomach, though he wasn't particularily angry at Izaya, he was just...sort of pissed.

And, distracted by painful physical desire, he reverted to acting impulsively, and therefore immediately voiced his anger.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Shizuo said bitterly.

The discovery broke something within him he didn't even know existed, and plunged him into a deep disappointment he had no reason, or right to feel.

He felt deeply betrayed.


	11. Chapter 11

His pride seemed to be crumbling, piece after piece obeying gravity and falling down. He didn't know what he had expected. Of course Izaya wasn't a virgin, with his looks, and his ever flirty attitude.

Shizuo should have expected it, should have been prepared, what with all the rumors about Izaya occasionally sleeping with people to get information, and his supposed fling with his secretary.

It was only normal for a 24 year old, so it was probably he who wasn't normal, having never had sex.

But somehow, knowing that he was less experienced than Izaya gave the informant a sense of superiority, and made Shizuo feel naive, stupid and rather ashamed of himself.

"So?" Izaya asked, regaining his breath, his cocky attitude slowly rebuilding, even while his cheeks stayed a faint shade of pink and his lips glistened in the sunlight.

Shizuo didn't like this change at all. In fact, it would have driven him crazy with rage, if it wasn't for the smell that soothed him in waves that both turned him on, and made him feel drousy.

What really excited him, though, was the fact that Izaya's scent had changed with arousal.

Izaya was looking down at him, something like impatience in his once again clear eyes, clearly waiting for Shizuo to let go of him and let him leave.

"Soo...you gonna at least let me pull up my pants? 'Cause I gotta be honest, I don't like that much freedom down there." Izaya said, his voice once more smooth and nervegrating, no longer sounding rough and breathless.

"We're not done here." Shizuo said, grinning cruelly like a madman. And he really was going mad with desire. His lower half hurt enough to make him clench his teeth.

He stood up straight, pressing his body to Izaya's and realizing in the back of his mind that they fit together perfectly like this, while he groaned uninhibitedly when his aching arousal nudged Izaya's stomach.

The informant was speechless again for a short time, while Shizuo's hips quivered, grinding against Izaya.

"And how exactly am I supposed to be of use to you." Of course, Izaya knew exactly what the ex bartender had in mind, his still pretty much blank mind made him believe, though, that maybe if he pretended not to have a clue, Shizuo would get embarrassed and let him leave.

"Don't play dumb, Izaya-kun, it doesn't suit you." The blond man growled, grabbing a hold of the other man's narrow shoulders and squeezing them.

"So you're going to rape me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked quizzically, raising an elegant eyebrow, and masking his anxiety expertly.

"No." Shizuo groaned out, pressing himself closer to the informant. "...'s not rape if you like it."

"Oya? You believe you have the skill to make me like it?" Izaya was slowly gaining an advantage again, and Shizuo reluctantly moved his face away from the other man's neck, where he had been eagerly smelling his skin. "That sounds a little too cocky, coming from a _virgin_."

"If you ask me, being a virgin is better than giving it away for free to anyone who asks, like a filthy whore. And don't you dare try to pull the whole distraction trick on me again. It's not working."

"Shizu-chan doesn't know jack shit about me, so why should I care what he thinks about me." Izaya said, his voice unexpectedly low, while anger shone in his red eyes, indicating that despite what he had said, it did upset him to be called a whore.

"Yeah. I don't give a crap about you, so naturally I don't know anything about you. I'm just repeating what people on the street say about you, and it's rarely anything good. Although they did say that you're a great fuck." Izaya blushed just a little at that comment.

"I'm about to find out for myself, so let's get going." Shizuo added, before roughly pulling Izaya's pants back up, and closing his own, before picking the informant up again and throwing his over his shoulder.

"Shizu-chan. Put me down! Put me down, I mean it!" Izaya sounded dead serious for once. "I'll scream, I'll fucking call the cops and have you arrested for sexual assau—OW!"

Shizuo shook Izaya a couple of times, grabbing his legs with maybe a little bit too much force.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shut the hell up. Nobody would want to help _you_ anyway. I bet, even if someone was to take pity on you, they wouldn't dare stop me."

"But I'd have witnesses, who saw you taking me..._where the fuck are we even going?!_...against my will, and it's straight to jail for you."

Izaya's hands were currently trying to grab onto Shizuo's pants and yank them down, hoping it would cause the blond monster to let go of him for just a moment, in which the informant would run as far as he could.

Flustered, he pulled his hand away because he had grabbed hold of...something very warm and hard that poked against the front of Shizuo's now very tight pants, and most definitely wasn't a very phallic like key or wallet, if the blond's low groan was any indication.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya realized suddenly, that this was more serious than he had thought. He had thought that Shizuo was just trying to scare him out of his wits, laugh at him, and possibly impersonate any scared sounds the informant might make, to mock him, but now he suddenly came to the nauseating realization that Shizuo was not playing around.

Still, denying the seriousness of the situation sounded like a good idea, if only to postpone the moment he would really get scared.

"You shouldn't carry me like that, I get travel sick easily." Izaya said, in a voice that should have sounded sarcastic, but came out as a nervous, slightly higher pitched stammer.

"Bullshit." Shizuo said, his steps speeding up. "You jump down three stories and don't puke your guts out, you're gonna be fine."

Only that Izaya was now panicking, and digestion was usually not regarded as important when his body was getting ready to run for his bare life, not particularily caring if he _wanted_ to get reacquainted with his barely digested lunch, or not.

"I warned you." Izaya said, though he didn't manage to sound as threatening as he wanted to. Part of him wished to make a mess of Shizuo's stupid bartender outfit, just so the bodyguard would be too disgusted to be aroused.

"Don't worry." The debt collector said in a falsely soothing voice, and Izaya could only imagine the smirk on the blond man's face. "We're here."

Though the informant couldn't see anything but the floor, since he was dangling from Shizuo's shoulder, with his crotch uncomfortably pressing against the blond's clavicle, he could tell that they were going up metal stairs, and there was no mistaking the sound of a door being unlocked, even when the blood that had gathered in his head was making him dizzy.

The apartment smelled of smoke, and the air felt heavy in Izaya's lungs, which didn't stop him from breathing hectically in anticipation.

Shizuo dropped him onto the ground in what looked like a combination of working space, kitchen and living room, though that was normal in one of those cheap, narrow apartments that were only meant for one person to live in.

The blond noticed Izaya looking slightly disgusted by the heavy scent of tobacco in the room.

"It smells like an ashtray in here." The blond mused, looking down at the informant, who hadn't moved since the moment he had touched ground. "I guess I have my own, human air freshener now." Shizuo exclaimed jovially, though his happiness stemmed mostly from Izaya's obvious dissatisfaction and discomfort.

The dark haired man was grabbed by the hood of his jacket, feeling like a mutt that was pulled away from a puddle of piss he had been sniffing, and dragged towards one of the two doors on each side of the room, which was presumably the bedroom.

"Shizu-chan...seriously..." Izaya found that for now he was more surprised than horrified, since deep down, he knew the blond man was actually a very compassionate and caring person.

"No shit." Shizuo said, flashing Izaya a feral grin, as he lifted him up and dropped him onto the bed.

"You're going to commit _rape_?"

"You got off, didn't you." Shizuo said almost sulkily, while the dark haired man flushed and averted his gaze for just a second. "You seemed to like it just fine a couple of minutes ago, so no one's raping anyone here."


End file.
